Increased regulation in the food service industry has forced kitchens to meet new HACCP (Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Point) requirements regarding the rapid cooling of prepared foods for storage by large scale food service operations. Such operations include, for example, commissaries, hospitals, schools, prisons and correctional institutions, airport in-flight kitchens, convention centers, hotel banquets, cruise ships, and business cafeterias, to name a few. The term “cook-chill” is often used to describe a process of cooking or preparing food (usually in large volume) and then chilling it for refrigerated storage, to be reheated and served at a later time, typically within a few days.
Efficient and rapid cooling of food generally prolongs storage life and therefore minimizes cooking and food preparation activities. This enables food preparation to be performed with a smaller staff and at convenient times, rather than requiring lengthy preparation before every mealtime. By employing a cook-chill process, large volumes of food can be prepared by skilled chefs and kitchen staff working ordinary day shifts, and the food can be readily available for night shift or weekend meals by simple reheating.
Rapid chilling is needed to prevent irreversible deterioration of prepared foods. When left at the warm “danger zone” (temperatures usually in the range of 45.degree. to 140.degree.), cooked food deteriorates quickly due to the action of organisms and enzymic and chemical reactions. A reduction in the storage temperature slows the exponential multiplication of bacteria and other microorganisms and also slows the chemical and enzymic reactions. At normal refrigeration temperatures reactions and bacteria growth still take place, but at a much slower rate.
Rapid chilling of cooked food maximizes shelf life without sacrificing its quality and physical appearance. Existing food safety guidelines require that certain hot food products be chilled from cooking temperatures of 140.degree. F. to 40.degree. F. in a specific period of time, typically about 90 minutes. A standard refrigerated room or storage refrigerator/freezer is designed for storage of food products, and is incapable of lowering the food product's initial temperature with sufficient rapidity to ensure against bacterial growth and chemical reactions.
All commercial kitchens have one or more cold storage units including a walk-in cooler or a walk-in freezer or a combination of both. However, space limitations often limit the options for location of rapid chilling devices. Stand alone rapid chiller systems are often too large and sacrifices must be made of the size of the chilling system for installation in a limited space.
It is therefore needed a Modular Chiller System that can be retrofitted to an existing cooler configuration through a seamless modular integration.
It is further needed a standalone modular chiller system, more portable, and independent of the larger refrigeration system.